Love is not Money
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Ino, gadis yang semuanya bernilai yen! Semuanya diukur dengan uang. Playgirl dan mata duitan! Apa jadinya saat keberuntungan atau kebuntungan membuatnya bertemu pemuda kaya raya yang juga tak pernah serius menjalin cinta? Full Sum Inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **AU, OOC**, **IDE PASARAN,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Halo semuanya. Maaf ya, saya nerbitin fic baru, itung-itung permintaan maaf atas kurangnya ShikaIno moment di We Are Marry Now. ***reader: Elu mah malah ngebanyakin fic yang kagak tamat2!*** Hehehehe, di a/n chapter terakhir **_**Mademoiselle Sakura**_** kemarin kan night sudah bilang kalau mau nerbitin beberapa fic ringan (hanya beberapa chapter). Ini salah satunya!**

**Dedicated to my little sista yang akhir-akhir ini tercuekkan olehku: **_**NaRa'UzWa'**_

**Judulnya simple. Maaf kalau aneh. Saya kepikir langsung dari judul lagu artis kita itu lho… Ide ceritanya sekelebat muncul waktu saya baca fic NS salah satu dari kalian mungkin. Yang Shion (penggemar Naru) si playgirl jadian ma Sai (naksir Ino) yang playboy. Langsung kepikiran Playgirl vs Playboy. Tapi karena charanya Shikamaru ma Ino, idenya kurombak. Hope you like it!**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Ino gadis yang mengukur semuanya dengan uang. Kalaupun ia tersenyum, senyumnya pun juga bernilai yen! Tak tanggung-tanggung ia memacari siapa saja yang bisa di-_pelorot_. Sang gadis komersil! Dan satu hari keberuntungannya terhenti, atau mungkin malah dimulai, saat ia bertemu pengusaha kaya yang tak pernah serius menjalani hubungan dengan perempuan bernama Nara Shikamaru.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**LOVE IS (NOT) MONEY**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Maaf…"

Sosok pemuda di hadapannya makin merasa tak tega ketika gadis di depannya makin merundukkan kepala. Hampir saja ia ikut menangis karena tersentuh dengan penjelasan si gadis. Tentu saja ia ingin ikut menangis sungguhan! Sedikit berbeda dengan sang gadis yang masih sesenggukan sih, karena andai saja pemuda itu tahu, tangisan yang meluncur menghiasi pipi mulus sang gadis pirang itu hanya air mata buaya!

Beruntunglah si gadis yang mendapati si pemuda percaya.

Mudah seperti biasa… pikirnya enteng. Kalau saja si pemuda itu lebih cerdas sedikit, ia pasti tahu bahwa ia sedang memainkan drama. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, tangisan si gadis pirang begitu menyayat dan bahkan mengalahkan tangisan Cinderella yang sedang disiksa ibu tirinya.

"I-Ibuku memaksa, Kankurou-kun… ak-aku…"

"Tak apa Ino-chan," jawab si pemuda _brunette_ tenang. Meski sebenarnya ia tak rela juga. "Kau gadis yang baik. Kau benar-benar penurut pada ibumu ya… semoga pria pilihan ibumu di desa cocok untukmu."

Ino masih sesenggukan. Tak mempedulikan tatap mata orang-orang di dalam café yang kini mulai berbisik-bisik. Ah, persetan dengan mereka. Kalau perlu, mereka seharusnya membayar untuk melihat drama tangisannya.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan malam ini, Ino segera mendorong sebuah cincin di atas meja ke arah pemuda di depannya, "Ini kukembalikan Kankurou-kun… Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Aku tahu p-pesangon dari perusahaanmu tak banyak…"

"Ino-chaaan…"

"Aku ingin di dekatmu saat kau mempunyai masa sulit begini. Tap-tapi…hiks… maaf…" Yak! Tangisan buaya kembali meluncur dari mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Dan Kankurou masih terjebak dengan sempurna.

"Tidak usah Ino-chan, itu untukmu… Cincin itu sudah jadi milikmu kok."

"Benarkah?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca seolah menyampaikan kalimat 'Sungguh?' pada Kankurou. Meski di balik itu, si gadis sebenarnya meneriakkan 'Ayo-katakan-kalau-cincin-ini-untukku!'

Dan drama itu sukses. Ino tak perlu mengeluarkan lagi air mata berharganya. Lebih baik disimpan untuk drama lain. Senyum Ino terkembang saat Kankurou mengangguk pasrah.

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya. Merunduk dan mencium pipi Kankurou, lalu bergegas pergi dari café. Meninggalkan Kankurou yang mulai sesenggukan. Setengah tak rela kehilangan pacar, setengahnya lagi tak rela kehilangan cincin ratusan ribu yen yang dibelinya dengan uang tunjangan tahun baru lalu.

Nasiiib….

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jadi… ya begitulah…"

Sang gadis manis di depannya hanya bisa mendesah. Jari-jarinya dengan intens mengetuk pintu meja café karena kesal. Kacamata yang sedari tadi membingkai wajah ayunya segera ia lepas. Matanya kemudian menyipit memandangi pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Pemuda jabrik itu mulai berkeringat dingin dan mengeluarkan senyum yang oh-sangat-perlu-dicurigai! Matanya menjelajah kesana-kemari untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Tak ada hal bagus yang bisa dilihat! Sial! Hanya pengunjung café yang sibuk dan seorang gadis pirang yang baru bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan pria yang tertunduk sedih.

"Naruto?"

"I—iya, Matsuri-chan…"

Matsuri menghela napas lagi, "Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku hanya merasa Shikamaru menghindar. Dia itu sebenarnya cinta padaku nggak sih!"

"…" Naruto tak mau berkomentar kali ini.

"Dia selalu membatalkan janji yang kubuat. Si pemalas itu menyebalkaaaaaan!" teriaknya kesal.

Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya. Gila, gadis manis ini nyatanya bisa marah juga! Benar kata Shikamaru, semua gadis memang merepotkan!

"Ah, Matsuri-chan, aku harus pergi sekarang! Hahahaha, sampai jumpa!"

"Naruto, tungg—"

Sayangnya belum sempat Matsuri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda pirang yang menjadi sahabat kekasihnya itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu café. Ah, hari ini menyebalkan sekali. Apa hari ini adalah hari menyedihkan? Hari patah hati? Hari kesal pada kekasih? Apa dia orang paling merana hati?

Matsuri menengok ke meja di sisi kanannya. Sepertinya tidak. Seorang pemuda lain juga terlihat bersedih. Gadis itu perlahan bangkit. Sedih sendirian itu tak enak.

Sementara itu Kankurou perlahan mengangkat wajahnya saat ia merasa seseorang berdiri di dekatnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berwajah kusut membungkuk memberi salam singkat.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Dukk.

Ino melotot saat sisi kanan bahunya ditabrak orang tak dikenal dari belakang. Hampir saja ia doyong dan jatuh di aspal dingin yang becek karena hujan deras sempat mengguyur Tokyo tadi sore.

Ino buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati pemuda menunduk meminta maaf. "Ah, maaf, aku buru-buru."

Ino pun sedang malas memberi respon. Jadilah ia hanya mendengus dan berbelok ke sebuah café kecil.

Sementara itu, Naruto boleh berlega hati karena gadis cantik yang mungkin bisa galak layaknya Matsuri mode PMS itu tak memberi respon atas pernyataan maafnya. Baguslah. Gara-gara merasa paranoid—semisal Matsuri mengejarnya dari belakang dan siap menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan—Naruto jadi tergopoh-gopoh berjalan di sepanjang trotoar.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghela napas dan cepat berlari mendekati sosok sahabatnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobil Ferrari hitamnya. Wajahnya tak kalah kusut dengan Naruto.

"Kau menyebalkan Shikamaru! Seenakmu menyuruhku menemui salah satu pacarmu!"

"Ha~h, hari ini merepotkan sekali…" keluh Shikamaru. "Jangan kau pikir menghadapi Tayuya juga sama entengnya, Naruto."

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang kita kemana?"

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, "Ke tempat Temari dan Tenten."

"Temari?" tanya Naruto memastikan. "Err, bisakah khusus Temari diundur dulu?"

"Ya sudahlah, aku juga lelah. Kita ke tempat Tenten saja."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura memandang malas sahabat baiknya. Tertawa-tawa layaknya penghuni rumah sakit jiwa sambil memandangi cincin permata di jari kirinya sementara ia masih sibuk mengelap meja café.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, _Forehead_," ejek Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura menghela napas. Gadis itu merapat ke jendela lalu menatap langit malam Tokyo yang mendung. Gadis _pink_ itu mengangkat tangannya, berdoa seolah di langit sana ada banyak bintang yang akan mendengarnya. "Bibi, maafkan anakmu yang sinting ini. Dia membawa-bawa namamu untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kankurou."

Bukannya merenung, Ino malah makin tergelak. Gadis itu menaikkan nada suara tawanya satu oktaf. Beruntunglah café itu sudah tutup dari pengunjung dan kini gelap. Setidaknya jangan sampai ada pengunjung yang lewat dan menganggap yang tertawa melengking itu adalah hantu.

Ino mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membelai sebuah potret dengan wajah kedua orangtuanya. "Maaf ya Ibu…" ungkapnya pelan. "Ah, ibu pasti mengerti kok."

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di samping Ino lalu meraih jari gadis pirang itu. Matanya berkilau melihat cincin indah itu. Sesaat kemudian ia mendesah. "Kasihan sekali Kankurou… Cincin mahal begini harus berakhir di tangan penipu."

"Ugh, kalimatmu menusuk hatiku, Sakura-chan…" terangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang sudah jelas tak mempan untuk Sakura.

"Padahal kau tahu ia baru saja kena PHK."

"Justru itu…" keluh Ino, "Karena ia kena PHK, tak ada gunanya aku tetap jadi pacarnya kan?"

Sakura memijit keningnya. Heran dengan sifat sahabatnya satu ini.

Ino dengan cepat bangkit dari kursinya. Ia dengan cepat meraih tangan Sakura, "Ayo kita ke bar!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura memicingkan matanya sambil memandang sahabatnya yang tanpa henti meminum vodkanya. Ia sendiri juga tak banyak berkomentar. Percuma bicara di tempat bising seperti ini. Suara hingar bingar house-music sudah cukup memekakkan telinganya. Beruntunglah ia Ino tak menyeretnya ke lantai dansa untuk berjoget semalaman.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam dua dini hari. Untunglah besok kuliah kedokterannya libur.

"Hei, _Forehead_…"

Sakura terhenti dari lamunannya. Matanya melirik Ino yang memandangi gelas vodkanya. "Ada apa, _Pig_?" tanyanya malas, "Kalau kau mau mengajakku dansa, _no thanks_."

Ino menggeleng lemah. Entah karena mabuk atau bukan, Sakura merasa pandangan mata Ino melembut. Jari lentiknya menari di bibir gelas yang dipegangnya. "Menurutmu yang kulakukan salah ya?"

Sakura menghela napas dalam. Meskipun suara Ino tertelan suara berisik di klub, tapi ia bisa dengan jelas membaca gerak bibir sahabatnya itu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan 'ya' seperti biasa. Berat rasanya.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi kan?" tanya Sakura tak kalah pelan.

"Eh?"

"Tinggal dua bulan sampai 'hari'-nya kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

Ino tersenyum lembut perlahan, "Tentu saja. Tinggal sedikit lagi kok…"

"Baguslah!" jawab Sakura. "Meski langit mendung, dan mungkin ibumu menatapmu dari sana, beliau, aku, ayahmu, tahu, bahwa yang kau lakukan benar, Ino-chan…"

"Ya! Tinggal cari dua atau tiga mangsa lagi, atau setidaknya satu saja yang kaya raya!" seru Ino bersemangat, "Ah…. Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Sakura-chaaaan…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sial! Kuso!" umpat Naruto berkali-kali.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hampir saja aku mati dibunuh Tenten dan semua murid dojo judonya…" teriak Naruto, "kau gila, bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan ahli beladiri begitu, hah? Memangnya kau nggak kepikiran kalau hari memutuskannya seperti sekarang akan datang?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Jangan bilang otak jeniusmu mendadak tumpul! Jangan katakan alasan bahwa kau berharap Tenten bisa jadi istrimu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Baka! Aku kan memang memacari banyak perempuan untuk memilih mana yang sesuai kriteriaku, gadis yang tidak…. Merepotkan…"

"Dan hasilnya?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Semuanya… mendokusai…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ihhh, menjauh _Pig_!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong Ino yang memeluknya erat.

"Kau sahabatku yang paling baik, Sakura-chaaan…"

"Cih, sial! Kau mabuk!"

Ino menggeleng yakin. Ia terus menggeleng meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa ia tak mabuk, meski percuma. Anak SMP yang melihat gerakan sempoyongannya juga tak akan percaya bahwa Yamanaka Ino tak mabuk

"Aku heran, harusnya yang mabuk sekarang karena patah hati itu Kankurou, bukan kau, _Pig_!"

Ino malah tertawa. Gadis itu menengadahkan tangannya ke angkasa. Menatap langit Jepang yang mendung total. "Meski tak ada bintang, aku akan bersinar, _Forehead_. Kau juga."

"Ya…ya…ya…" keluh Sakura. Perlahan gadis itu tersenyum. Baguslah jalanan begitu sepi hingga teriakan Ino tak akan mengganggu orang lain. Sakura mulai berjalan cepat, menghampiri Ino yang sudah menari-nari di jalanan depan.

"Semua laki-laki itu payah! Sudah tahu kupermainkan, tapi nggak juga sadar! Aku akan tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa gadis seperti aku bukan pihak yang salah, _Forehead_!"

Ino memang istimewa. Gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang bersinar dari dalam hatinya. sebuah ketulusan yang terpendam.

"Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' As you shoot across the sky-y-y" seru Ino bersemangat sambil menunjuk angkasa mendung.

Sakura yang tak mau kalah ikut mulai bersenandung lagu favorit keduanya, "Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh!' You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own"

Keduanya terus menyanyi bersamaan tak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Sakura dengan senang menyahut tiap Ino menyanyi. Keduanya tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju flat mereka, hingga di persimpangan jalan…

_Dukk._

Tawa Ino terhenti saat hidungnya yang seharusnya tumpul nyatanya menangkap bau cologne mahal dari pemuda yang ditabraknya. Jelas-jelas ini pemuda kaya!

"Hei, Nona. Hati-hati kalau berjalan."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Tampan. Dan yang paling penting, kaya!

Sakura melotot. Pertanda buruk. Pasti otak Ino sedang 'on' sekarang.

"Ayo, Naruto!" pemuda tinggi itu tak mempedulikan tatapan Ino dan bersiap pergi sebelum suara Ino menghentikannya lagi.

"Hei, k-kau yang harus hati-hati saat berjalan!" seru Ino enteng.

Shikamaru menoleh. Pandangan matanya terlihat malas saat memperhatikan Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Ck, merepotkan. Shikamaru sebenarnya malas untuk berdebat, itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk berbalik lagi menuju Ferrarinya.

"Hei, kau!" teriak Ino lagi.

Sakura memijit keningnya yang pusing.

Naruto menatap Ino baik-baik, 'Bukannya ia yang tadi sempat kutabrak?' pikirnya. Aneh, saat ia menabraknya tadi malam, Ino terlihat seperti gadis cuek dan tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang ada. Kenapa sekarang dengan Shikamaru berbeda? Apa karena mabuk?

Ino dengan santai mendekat pada Shikamaru, tentu dengan langkahnya yang sempoyongan. "Memangnya begitu cara orang kaya meminta maaf?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Karena kau menabrakku!"

Shikamaru mulai memasang tampang kesal. Ia menunjuk Sakura dengan santai, "Hei, Nona. Bahkan temanmu di sana juga tahu bahwa kau yang menabrakku."

Sial, pikir Ino. Pemuda ini jenius rupanya. Bagiamana ya cara mendekatinya? Setidaknya mendapatkan nomor handphone-nya… Apalagi dari tadi Shikamaru menunjukkan wajah tak tertarik.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Ino menyerah. Ah, mungkin ini tak akan masuk dalam jajaran mangsanya.

"Ck, Troublesome…"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setengah kesal, ia hampir memukul kepala Shikamaru, meski akhirnya malah meleset dan…

"Huekk…"

Payah!

Mata Sakura melotot. Sial. Ino malah memuntahi jas Shikamaru. Menanti apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Ino, nyatanya Sakura hanya mendapati sahabatnya itu ambruk di aspal. Meninggalkan pemuda yang di-'muntahi' masih setengah melotot menatap Ino ambruk di bawahnya.

'Ino, jangan bilang kau akting!'

Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya menggeleng cepat. Tidak, melihat dari banyaknya minuman keras yang Ino teguk tadi, gadis itu kemungkinan memang pingsan. Dan belum selesai ia terkejut dengan tingkah Ino, mata emeraldnya menangkap pemuda berambut gelap itu melepas jasnya, menjatuhkannya di tubuh Ino lalu berjalan tak peduli menuju mobil mahalnya.

"Ayo, Naruto!"

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT : **Hahahahaha, satu lagi fic gaje muncul…

**SAKURA : **Ngapain di-publish?

**NIGHT : **Tak enak ma si Uz…

**SHIKAMARU: **Mendokusai…

**NARUTO : **Kok ceritanya kayak gini? Bener tuh Shikamaru secuek itu ninggalin cewek pingsan?

**NIGHT** : Yaaah, gimana ya… otak night lagi buntu… soal NS, night gak janji banyak. Mungkin mereka cuma muncul sebagai tambahan friendship ajah, jadi fic ini pure ShikaIno. Beda lagi kalo pembaca mau lebih… heheehehe…

**ALL CHARA : ***sweatdrop*** **Yasudahlah, mohon pengertian… REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Muncul lagi dah fic gaje night. Katakanlah fic ini lagi-lagi nggak mutu dan masuk zona aman seorang Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, tapi fic ini untuk **_**having fun**_** ajah… Maaf ya, terkesan kayak Full House ***adegan muntahnya*****

**Maaf deskripsinya nggak tuntas. Night lagi kurang fit. Makanya WAMN juga molor banget apdetnya.**

**Shikamaru mank ooc banget ya? Jangan donk… dia sebenarnya bukan playboy, tapi tuntutan ayahnya… chapter depan night bahas. Dia ninggalin Ino dengan jas 'muntahan' itu bukannya nggak punya hati, tapi dia pikir Ino itu akting. Lagunya Katy Perry maksa banget ya, hahahaha, night muter lagu itu terus pas lagi ngetik…**

**Yasudlah, silakan tebak-tebak lanjutannya. **

Oke, night mohon…

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Menurutmu yang kulakukan salah ya?"_

"_Tinggal sebentar lagi kan?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Tinggal dua bulan sampai 'hari'-nya kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa!"_

_Ino tersenyum lembut perlahan, "Tentu saja. __Tinggal sedikit lagi kok…"_

…

"_Mau bagaimana lagi, Baka! Aku kan memang memacari banyak perempuan untuk memilih mana yang sesuai kriteriaku, gadis yang tidak…__ m__erepotkan…"_

"_Dan hasilnya?" tanya Naruto malas._

"_Semuanya… mendokusai…"_

…

_Dukk._

"_Hei, Nona. Hati-hati kalau berjalan."_

_Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Tampan. Dan yang paling penting, kaya!_

"_Hei, k-kau yang harus hati-hati saat berjalan!" seru Ino enteng. "Memangnya begitu cara orang kaya meminta maaf?"_

_Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"_

"_Karena kau menabrakku!"_

_Shikamaru mulai memasang tampang kesal. Ia menunjuk Sakura dengan santai, "Hei, Nona. Bahkan temanmu di sana juga tahu bahwa kau yang menabrakku."_

…

"_Ck, Troublesome…"_

"_Huekk…"_

…

**Warning : **AU, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**LOVE IS (NOT) MONEY**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Hime… Kemarilah…"

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. Tangannya yang lentik terangkat ke depan, menyambut uluran tangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Rambut panjangnya terayun, berlagak berdansa dengan angin yang membelai penghuni taman bunga.

Ino tertawa riang. Ia terus berlari, sebelum akhirnya ia merasa langkah kakinya tak kunjung sampai pada direksi tujuannya. Ia meringis. Detak jantungnya berpacu kencang, seolah onggokan jantungnya siap mencelos keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Dan cahaya putih menyilaukan membutakan pandangan mata _aquamarine_-nya tanpa ampun.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"AYAAAH!"

Gadis itu berteriak ngilu. Suaranya parau. Dadanya naik turun sebelum akhirnya wajah pucatnya berkeringat hebat.

"Ino?"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh. Sedetik kemudian bola matanya yang sudah berair itu mulai melembut. Aturan napas Ino mulai kembali normal. Mimpi. Selalu saja.

"Ino, kau nggak apa?"

"Ughh!"

Belum sampai menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, muka Ino kembali pucat. Tangannya yang kurus dengan sigap langsung menelungkup bibirnya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu melangkah maju. Memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke tanah basah di bawahnya.

Sakura mendesah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu menawarkan pijatan tangannya untuk membelai tengkuk Ino—membuat Ino dengan sukses menguras isi perutnya dari cairan alkohol.

Hampir lima menit berjuang keras menguras cairan lambungnya, Ino akhirnya menengadah. Menoleh menatap Sakura yang hanya tersenyum padanya. "S-Sakura, ak—"

_Duakk!_

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau, Forehead!" protes Ino sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam kepalan tangan Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meraih kerah kaos yang dikenakan Ino dengan satu tangannya. Gadis berambut sebahu itu memicingkan matanya dan siap menghujani Ino dengan kalimatnya.

"Itu untuk bayaran karena kau merepotkanku!"

"Eh?"

"Ah-Eh apanya! Aku harus memboyongmu dari jalanan depan sampai kemari karena kau seenaknya pingsan di tengah jalan…," dengus Sakura kesal. Kedua tangannya dengan nyaman terpasang di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Matanya masih memicing dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat masih kesal—seolah siap menelan kepala pirang Ino mentah-mentah.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap langit sesaat sebelum akhirnya terpejam. "Ah iya, tadi aku pingsan setelah…" Mata Ino mendadak melebar.

"Ya, setelah memuntahi seorang laki-laki yang hampir saja menjadi sasaranmu."

Ino dengan sukses hanya memamerkan cengirannya. "Jadi pemuda ganteng itu meninggalkanku ya? Bukan prospek yang bagus, hasilnya negatif…"

Sakura memutar kepalanya. "Ayo naik ke atas," ajaknya sambil mendekat ke pintu café taman bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. "Kau cuci saja jasnya itu. Bau muntahan—ugh, menjijikkan."

Ino terpaku sesaat. Ia akhirnya memandangi tubuhnya yang mendadak dibalut jas hitam yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya. Baunya memang tak jauh dengan arak basi, tapi ini jas mahal. Dan lagi, lelaki cuek itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Berarti jas ini sekarang miliknya kan?

Ino tersenyum sekali lagi. Dengan riang ia melangkah mengikuti Sakura. Mengabaikan rasa sakit bak dihujam palu yang menyerang kepalanya. Gadis itu bahkan melupakan mimpi buruk sesaat yang sempat menyambanginya tadi.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu masuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap Ino yang memandangi sebuah benda kecil di tangannya. Emeraldnya tak kalah melebar memandangi benda mewah berkilauan itu. "D-Dari mana itu?"

"Saku jas? Err, mungkin?" tanya Ino balik. "Atau jangan-jangan jatuh dari langit?" kelakarnya sesaat.

Sakura mendekat. Dengan ekspresi serius ia memandangi benda di tangan Ino tersebut lalu memandang lagi wajah sahabatnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nggak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu, Shikamaru."

Pemuda yang diajak berbicara itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan, menyusuri jalanan distrik pinggiran Tokyo yang cukup sepi dan basah. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil, mengacuhkan omelan Naruto sedari tadi.

"Hei, Shikamar—"

"Jangan pura-pura idiot, Naruto," jawab Shikamaru. "Kau tahu alasannya kan?"

Naruto tak mengangguk tapi tetap tak menolak argumen Shikamaru. Ia juga tak terlalu bodoh. Gadis Jepang tak semuanya bisa dipercaya, apalagi gadis mabuk sok cari perhatian yang jelas-jelas keluyuran di tengah malam dalam kondisi tak jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau cewek tadi memang pingsan."

"Bad luck untuknya…"

Naruto meringis mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Semua perempuan benar-benar merepotkan…"

Naruto tak membantah lagi. Ia juga tahu itu. "Yah, mungkin cewek tadi memang punya maksud lain. Perempuan jaman sekarang pintar berakting. Mungkin dia memang berharap kau menolongnya lalu mengantarnya pulang atau memberi uang ganti rugi."

"Nah itu kau paham, Naruto…" Shikamaru tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi kalau ternyata bukan gimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya Shikamaru balik sambil menoleh sesekali. Kali ini perhatiannya teralih.

"Bagaimana kalau cewek itu memang pingsan?" tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

Shikamaru tak merespon. Sudah cukup banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya.

"Tadi kau sok keren. Sejak kapan kau pamer seperti itu?"

"Hah?" Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah perempatan—karena lampu merah yang menyala. Pemuda itu menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau melempar jasmu pada perempuan 'mendokusai'-mu tadi. Tak sayang pada jas pemberian ayahmu itu?"

"Tentu saja karena dia muntah padak—" Shikamaru terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya onyx-nya yang biasanya terlihat malas itu melebar—atau lebih tepatnya melotot. "SHIT!"

"Shik—"

"Troublesome!"

"Apa maksudmu sih?" tanya Naruto.

_Ciiit!_ Shikamaru memutar kendali mobilnya dengan buru-buru.

"Sial! Cincin dari ibu dan mini compact disk titipan ayah ada di saku jas itu!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Nara Transportation Corp. Distrik I Tokyo dan letak kantornya ada di pusat kota Departemen Perhubungan tak jauh dari stasiun kereta listrik Shibuya."

Ino terkikik. Tubuhnya yang langsing itu berputar-putar di atas ranjang—membuat Sakura menoleh kesal dan mematikan komputernya dengan segera. Dengan tenaga monsternya, gadis pink itu melempar sendal tidurnya ke kepala Ino.

"Aww!" Ino lagi-lagi meringis mendapati sesuatu mendarat di ubun-ubunnya. "Forehead! Bertingkahlah lembut sedikit."

"Hah-hah-haha…" Sakura tertawa terbata-bata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Berhentilah bersikap mata duitan sedikit…"

Ino memonyongkan bibirnya dan segera bangkit duduk. Ia melempar balik bantal itu pada Sakura.

"Cincin ini harganya berapa ya?" ungkap Ino kembali sibuk dengan benda berkilau di tangannya.

"Aku nggak tahu…" Sakura menghela napas pelan lalu melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Yang kutahu, pemuda itu pasti mengalami hari terburuknya. Meninggalkanmu dengan jas berisi disk data perusahaan dan sebuah cincin permata… benar-benar ceroboh."

Ino tertawa-tawa sembari memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya. "Ah, cantiknyaaa…"

"Padahal wajahnya kelihatan cerdas, meski tatapan matanya seperti pemalas."

"Semua lelaki itu bodoh, Sakura-chan."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aku turut berduka cita Shikamaru…"

Naruto menahan tawanya sambil membuang mukanya ke jalanan sekitar. Dalam hati ia ingin menertawakan sahabatnya habis-habisan karena tak biasanya bersikap ceroboh seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Kalau Naruto kehilangan sesuatu, itu sudah biasa. Tapi kalau Shikamaru?

Mungkin ini pertanda Jepang akan terkena banjir bandang.

"Diamlah, Naruto."

Kali ini Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa sekeras mungkin. Untunglah jalanan tempat keduanya berdiri sekarang benar-benar sepi. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan mendapat lemparan tong sampah karena tertawa kencang di tengah malam.

Angin malam membelai tengkuk kedua pemuda yang bersandar malas pada sisi Ferarri milik Shikamaru. Sisa-sisa bau alkohol yang menyengat dari arah aspal tak jauh dari trotoar menguar dibawa angin.

"Ck, troublesome…"

"Whoaa… Seperti apa ekspresi bibi Yoshino ya kalau tahu cincinnya hilang?" sindir Naruto sekenanya sambil setengah tertawa—meninggalkan Shikamaru yang memasang wajah memelas.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino menghela napas perlahan. Dengus-dengus hangat keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya perlahan. Bibirnya tersungging manis meski dadanya sedikit bergemuruh. Ya, sedikit.

Saat kecil, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu hari—alias sekarang—seorang putri keluarga Yamanaka bisa menjadi gadis yang selicik ini. Siulan nyaring terdengar dari bibirnya yang mengerucut. Langkah kakinya ringan, tak seperti semalam saat ia mabuk dan mendapat insiden itu.

Ya, insiden yang menjadi akar permasalahan kali ini.

Ah, tidak. Ino tak menganggapnya sebagai permasalahan.

Bagi Ino, ini rejeki.

Ino tersenyum lagi. Jemari kirinya terangkat ke udara, dan sinar mentari pagi yang mengintip dari sisi-sisi longgar bangunan-bangunan tinggi Tokyo membiaskan permata cincin di jarinya. Batu permata kebiruan itu bersinar, memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan indahnya—sekaligus menghangatkan dada Ino tanpa sebuah logika.

Beberapa saat kemudian langkah gadis itu terhenti. _Boat_ krem miliknya terpaku sempurna di halaman sebuah gedung bertingkat yang membuat gadis bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat dagunya—hanya untuk menatap ujung bangunannya.

Tinggi sekali. Belum lagi pintu masuk gedungnya. Halamannya juga. Air mancur di depan gedungnya juga. Lambang perusahaannya juga… semuanya.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi bangunan yang bukan miliknya. Ada urusan yang lebih penting.

Maka dari itu, Ino melangkahkan lagi _boat_ ber-_high heels_ tujuh senti yang dikenakannya. Tangannya yang membawa sebuah tas kertas terayun tanpa dikomando—sama seperti langkah kakinya. _Aquamarine_-nya sempat menatap liar sekitar sebelum akhirnya—

_Brukk._

Mata Ino melotot.

Terkesima dengan arsitektur luar bangunan tak bernyawa itu, Ino menabrak bahu seorang wanita. Dengan cepat gadis itu membungkuk—membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali karena merasa bersalah. "Maaf, maafkan saya…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya wanita berambut gelap itu tersenyum lembut sambil membungkuk pula, memberi salam hormat.

Ino dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya lalu meraih tas kertas yang dibawanya—yang terjatuh.

_Set._

Ino menarik tangannya dengan cepat saat melihat tangan wanita itu mendadak menyentuh jemarinya yang terpasang cincin mahal yang belum 24 jam menjadi miliknya. 'Ah, tante ini ternyata bisa melihat barag mahal,' pikirnya enteng.

"Nyoya…"

Wanita itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada satpam gedung yang menyapa di pintu masuk. Merasa tak ada urusan lagi, Ino segera bersiap masuk gedung. Namun apes untuknya, tangan kekar sang sekuriti menahan lengannya. "Maaf, siapa Anda dan ada keperluan apa?"

Ino gelagapan. Wajah cantiknya memucat. "S-Saya ingin menemui N-Nara S—" Ino mengangkat dagunya, menatap langit-langit sembari memikirkan nama yang disebut Sakura semalam.

"Biarkan dia, Ibiki."

Ino menoleh heran. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum balik pada Ino. Ino pun yang sudah merasa mati kutu tak lagi menggunakan otaknya untuk berspekulasi. Ia hanya mengangguk, menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih.

Tapi yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar diluar dugaannya, saat wanita itu menyeret lengannya masuk ke dalam gedung.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shikamaru, kau punya waktu sehari untuk mengingat di mana letak mini CD yang kutitipkan untukmu kemarin."

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Ia tak menyangka bersahabat dengan Naruto akan menularkan sifat idiot itu padanya. Ayahnya terlihat serius kali ini. Tentu saja. Sang direktur utama yang juga ayahnya itu selalu serius jika berurusan dengan yang namanya tanggung jawab.

Dan terkutuklah alkohol sialan yang membuatnya mengalami nasib buruk.

Mana mungkin seorang Shikamaru tertawa-tawa sambil bercerita pada ayahnya bahwa jasnya—yang berisi benda penting itu hilang dibawa gadis tak jelas yang doyan mabuk? Mau beralasan bahwa ia dicopet? Ah, Shikaku tak sebodoh itu. Memangnya dari mana otak jenius Nara Shikamaru kalau bukan dari ayahnya?

"Presentasinya sebulan lagi, Shikamaru."

_Goddamn._

Tentu otak Shikamaru masih cukup tajam untuk mengingat rapat akbar yang data-data terbarunya ada dalam disk itu. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Bersikap seserius mungkin. Ini masih urusan disk yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

Bagaimana nanti urusannya kalau sudah menyangkut cincin dari ibunya yang super-duper-mega-bombastis tingkat mendokusainya itu?

Usia Nara Shikamaru agaknya akan terhenti hari ini.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Pagi semuanya!"

Shikamaru menunduk dalam-dalam, seolah ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di kursi miliknya. Suara ini… suara ibunya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu nasib buruk datang padanya. Yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan hanya memandangi kakinya.

Mungkin sepatu yang melekat di kakinya itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilihat Shikamaru sebelum ia mati dihajar ibunya.

"Jadi Ino-chan, berikan jasnya pada Shikamaru…"

"Tentu, Bibi…"

Yoshino nyengir.

Shikaku mengobservasi siapa gadis pirang di samping istrinya.

Ino tersenyum lebar.

Shikamaru melotot dan mengangkat wajahnya. DIA!

Kalau boleh jujur, Shikamaru semakin merasa kebingungan dengan hidupnya. Di satu sisi ia merasa senyuman dua wanita yang berdiri di pintu ruangannya itu seperti setan pencabut nyawa.

Tapi tak jadi ketika Ino melangkah maju dan menyodorkan tas yang dibawanya di hadapan Shikamaru. "Jasmu…"

"Jas?"

"Yoshino, siapa dia?"

Wanita berambut gelap itu mendekat dengan riang pada Ino. Tangannya meraih jemari Ino dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "Lihat ini, Shikamaru menepati janjinya pada kita!"

Shikamaru melotot. Ino terdiam, hanya mengikuti skenario hidup yang bergulir di detik ini.

"Ino-chan adalah calon menantu kita!"

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Krikk krik krik…**

**Krikk krik krik…**

*****dihajar reader*** pertama, maaf saya apdet lama. Kedua, maaf chapter ini pendek dan rush. Ketiga, just please enjoy it.**

**Sekedar a/n, untuk yang masih ingat sisa fic-fic saya, silakan tunggu NS Day nanti, 11 April… Night usahakan update… Oiya, ada yang minat nemenin saya boyongan ke Fandom O-Parts Hunter punya kembaran Masashi, abang Seishi Kishimoto? Kayaknya ide-ide NaruSaku bisa night transfer ke JioRuby… meraka kan mirip banget, sedikit improve di latar aja.. Jio yang ngejar Ruby, yang dalam tubuhnya ada monster Satan, yang dibenci semua orang, yang selalu ngajak Ruby ngedate dan ditolak… Teringat sesuatu? ^^**

**Thanks yang udah ripiu chapter lalu. Berhubung FFn masih di-upgrade, night belum bisa nyantumin nama kalian. Hehehe, Thanks for Reading… Very OOC Shikamaru, very evil Miss Yamanaka, n very lovely couple, right? Drama bergulir…**

Oke, night mohon…

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
